Hunt
by Iruyori
Summary: Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba mendekati Yixing tanpa sebab dan Yixing yang ga peka. Kisah seorang bank berjalan yang memburu kambing betina SULAY/JoonXing Rate T, bahasa Indonesia tidak baku
1. Kambing hitam juga butuh kasih sayang

Ruangan besar dengan lantai yang dipenuhi karpet itu menggemakan suara-suara yang berasal dari bilik-bilik studio bioskop, bau popcorn asin yang menggugah selera menguar di udara, dan pasangan muda mudi berlalu lalang, ada yang baru keluar dari studio bioskop ada juga yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut

Diantara muda-mudi itu salah satu-nya pria muda yang bahkan tidak memesan tiket film, nongkrong di meja yang disediakan pihak bioskop untuk pengunjung kafe bioskop sendirian

Dan gatau dirinya Yixing tidak membeli apa-apa sama sekali, ia hanya duduk manis sambil berkutat dengan smartphone nya, ngestalk ig

Yixing berhak duduk disini, dia bayar parkir mall kok pikirnya

Lama kelamaan sofa-sofa yang tadinya dipenuhi manusia mulai satu persatu ditinggalkan setelah pengumuman pintu studio bioskop akan segera dibuka

Meninggalkan Yixing yang masih duduk berkutat dengan smartphone nya sendirian, kebisingan yang tadinya memenuhi bagian kafe berganti dengan lagu yang diputarkan oleh pihak bioskop

"All by myself~ All by myselff~"

Gitu lagunya

ngenes

Yixing merasa risih dan terpanggil

Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana Yixing bisa berakhir disini sendirian, jawabannya adalah karena Yixing bosan dan kere

Iya dia ngaku dia kere, karena itu mama tersayang selalu bernasihat untuk mencari pasangan hidup orang kaya, Yixing setuju-setuju aja tuh

Suara bass dari arah studio lima menggetarkan iman, bikin kaget Yixing aja

Pegawai bioskop pun menatap sinis Yixing yang duduk-duduk aja padahal pegawainya sudah memberi kode dengan dehaman yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, percuma mbak, Yixing ga peka

Oke kembali ke kenapa Yixing nongkrong sendiri dengan gatau dirinya

Tiba-tiba ia mood untuk jalan-jalan ke mall terdekat, ia bosan ditinggal sendirian dirumah dengan kakaknya, orang tua nya pergi bekerja

Kenapa Yixing sendirian? karena temannya tidak ada yang punya jadwal kosong untuk menemaninya sekedar pergi jalan-jalan ke mall.

Dan temannya itu cuma dua

Kurang ngenes apa hidup Yixing

Yixing berdalih kalau dia itu Introvert, lebih tepatnya kepribadiannya INFP menurut MBTI, yang artinya ia susah terbuka dan membangun relasi dengan orang lain

Atau bahasa gampangnya dia pemalu, sangat pemalu.

Ia pun melamun kosong karena baterai ponselnya habis

Uangnya juga pas-pasan, perutnya kosong, intinya ia menyesal pergi ke mall hanya untuk nongkrong di kafe bioskop

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Yixing berharap ia punya pacar orang kaya, bayangin kalo tiap minggu diajak jalan-jalan romantis dan yang utama Yixing ga perlu keluar duit sepeser pun, bayangin Yixing ditraktir di restoran bintang lima di pinggir sungai berdua aja tanpa ada gangguan pengunjung lain, bayangin Yixing dibeliin iPhone keluaran terbaru untuk hadiah anniversary-nya, bayangin kalo-

"Weh, lo gak apa-apa kan?"

Yixing pun kembali ke dunia setelah alam bawah sadarnya menguasai diri

Di depannya seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam melambaikan telapak tangannya ke wajah Yixing

Oh, kayanya kenal deh

"Hah? iya? saya?" masi loading ceritanya

Balasan Yixing itu pun hanya ditanggapi dengan tertawaan dari pria tadi yang melambaikan tangannya, matanya menyipit dan wajahnya mengkerut, memamerkan gigi pepsodennya sambil memukul meja

"Kenapa lo? Xing?" Tanya pria itu lagi masih sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Yixing

" Hah, om Joon?" sepertinya Yixing kenal dengan sosok pria yang menggangu daydreamnya

"Si kampret, gw bukan om-om."

"Lo ngapain disini?" tanya Yixing ga nyante

"Ya elo ngapain juga disini?"

Yixing baru ngeh, itu Joonmyeon alias Suho, mantan temen deketnya dia, sekarang temen kurang deket alias kenalan aja.

"Anak-anak geng lu kemana semua?"

Asal kalian tau aja, Squadnya Suho itu populer banget di SMA tempat Yixing menempuh pendidikan, selain karena anak-anaknya berprestasi, personilnya juga ga kalah ganteng dari personil boy band Korea yang ngehits itu EX* dan biasanya mereka pergi berkelompok gabisa pisah-pisah kaya kawanan serigala dan Suho itu Alpha male nya

"Tuh" Suho mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kumpulan laki-laki beda tinggi yang lagi ngumpul-ngumpul, aura nya beda dari orang biasa, mungkin karena pengaruh visualnya, serasa nyasar ke ruang tunggu boyband kata mbak-mbak yang lewat

"Gue ama squad mau nobar, gw yang bayarin loh." pamer suho dengan senyum pepsodennya

"Dih, pamer gw tau lu orang kaya gausa gitu juga ama yang kere." Ucap Yixing sambil memandang sinis

Tuh orang kaya Xing, memenuhi kriteria pasangan hidup kan Xing? kurangnya tingginya doang

Dari kejauhan squadnya Suho terlihat seperti menyemangati "Fighting Suho!! Tancep gas!!" dan lain-lainnya

"Temen-temen lu napa om?"

"Eh enggak tau tuh, kayanya lupa minum obat... makanya gue gamau deket-deket nanti dikira kenal, betewe lo ngapain disini? mau nonton apa? sama siapa?" Tanya Suho penasaran sambil duduk di sofa di depan Yixing

"Ehm gw sih nongkrong-nongkrong aja." Jawab Yixing malu-malu, dia masi gengsi karena ketahuan nongkrong gratis

"Cih rakyat jelata." Balas Suho sambil nyengir-nyengir, nampaknya ia peka dengan keadaan ekonomi Yixing yang pas-pasan, dompet aja kagak bawa

Yixing mah praktis kalo jalan-jalan, uang secukupnya masukin saku celana :D

"Sendiri?"

"Gak kok, sama pacar gue."

Suho pun terpelatuk

"Lu punya pacar?!" Teriak Suho ga nyante, hmm saya mencium aroma-aroma kecemburuan disini

"Haah... ya kaga lah Joon, lu bisa liat sendiri sebelah gue kosong depan gue ada lu, kalo gue ada bawa pacar pasti gue langsung ngusir lu, ganggu orang ngedate tau ga."

"Oh dikirain..." Suho pun nyengir-nyengir ganteng

"Joon, lu kenapa si kalo ngomong sama gue suka nyengir-nyengir gitu? ketawa-ketawa terus lagi, gabisa seriusan dikit apa? dari dulu kebiasaan lu." Fix Yixing marah, merasa ga dianggap serius sama Suho

haah... orang ga peka butuh penanganan serius

Suho yang mendengar perkataan Yixing itu pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil cekikikan manly lalu mengangkat kepala memandang Yixing tepat di mata dalam-dalam

muka Yixing yang di pandang seperti itu pun mengernyit jelek

"Lo lucu kalo lagi marah Xing"

Yixing bungkam, wajah nya merah padam, menurut Yixing itu karena marah, tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Suho ia merasa kan kupu-kupu di daerah perutnya dan jantungnya berdetak-detak seperti habis dikejar setan

"Apa-apaan sih Joon, lu bilang gue lucu? Emang bener sih, tapi kalo yang ngomong elu tuh kesannya rendahin gue banget." Yixing pun ga nyante padahal dia seneng

Karena rasa kupu-kupu diperutnya itu dia menjauh dari Suho, berpindah ke sofa lain. Gakuat Yixing

"Yah Xingie baper." Goda Suho sambil ngikutin duduk-nya Yixing, kali ini ia duduk disebelah Yixing, Yixing pun berpindah sofa dan Suho ngikutin kayak induk ayam dan anaknya

Yixing yang udah gatahan pun berniat nginjek kaki Suho

"Mohon perhatian bagi pengunjung yang memiliki tiket Studio dua diharap kan segera masuk ke studio, pemutaran film akan segera dimulai, terima kasih."

Mereka berdua pun terdiam

"Tunggu sini Xing."

Suho bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk untuk memesan tiket lagi untuk dua orang di studio yang berbeda dengan film yang berbeda yang juga akan segera dibuka

entah perbuatan aneh apalagi yang Suho rencanakan, Yixing udah GR ,harapannya dibeliin tiket udah tinggi

"Guys, gue nonton film lain ya, gue di studio tiga!" Teriak Suho kepada teman-temannya yang masih mengantri didepan studio dua

"Sip"

"Jangan kelepasan Ho!"

"Legalin dulu!"

"Good luck ya!"

Teman-temannya pun masuk kedalam Studio dua untuk menonton film pilihan mereka

"Lah Joon, lo ga ikut nonton sama mereka?" Yixing yang dibuat heran pun bertanya, karena biasanya Suho itu leader squad, dimana pun ia berada, kumpulan cogan-cogan itu pasti ngekorin dia.

"Bersyukur lo Xing, tadi kursi yang dipesen di studio dua udah penuh, terpaksa gue nonton yang lain, tapi gue kesian ngeliat rakyat jelata kayak lo, beli tiket bioskop aja susah, jadi ambil aja nih tiketnya kan mubazir kalo dibuang." Jelas Suho panjang lebar, Suho pernah menang juara satu mengarang bebas seprovinsi btw, sekedar info aja ;)

Yixing pun seneng-seneng aja, ternyata Tuhan masih sayang sama dia, ga sia-sia dong pergi ke mall, dibayarin gratis

"Bentar, gue mau beli popcorn."

Yixing pun menunggu Suho di dekat kasir dengan senyum manis, ternyata Suho itu orang baik ya walaupun kata-katanya agak nyelekit, pasti di dalam diri orang ada kebaikan

"Nih pegangin makanan gue." Yixing pun dikejutkan dengan Suho yang menyodorkan Popcorn asin ukuran jumbo yang dengan sigap langsung diambilnya.

Kampret, Yixing menarik kata-katanya, Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho itu iblis

Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini Xing

"Gue boleh minta-"

"GAK"

Belum selesai perkataan Yixing keluar dari mulutnya sudah disanggah oleh Suho, tuh kan iblis

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya manja

"Asal gue yang suapin boleh." ucap Suho yang sudah memunggungi Yixing hendak berjalan ke arah sofa tunggu

Hah

Yixing ga salah denger kan?? dengan muka bingung campur senang ia bertanya lagi

"Lo tadi bilang apa Joon?"

tiba-tiba mbak-mbak yang di speaker mengganggu

"Mohon perhatian untuk pengunjung yang memiliki tiket film studio tiga diharapkan segera memasuki studio tiga pemutaran film akan segera dimulai, terima kasih."

"Ayo Xing, udah mau mulai tuh."

baru duduk di sofa kafe ,Suho langsung bangkit dan berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih duduk di kursi tunggu, masih loading

"Tadi lo bilang apa coba ulangin Joon." Pinta Yixing yang jaraknya udah lumayan jauh dari Suho yang jalan mendahuluinya

"Berisik lo"

"Beneran, gue ga denger tadi lu ngomong apa."

"Lama lo! cepetan nanti tiket lu gue bakar baru tau rasa." Suho berbalik arah dan berjalan ke arah Yixing

Greb

Pergelangan tangan Yixing dicengkram sebegitu kuatnya dan ditarik, otomatis tubuh Yixing ikut terbawa ya kan ga mungkin tangannya aja, nanti berubah genre ffnya

Suho menuntun paksa Yixing ke arah studio tiga.

"Sakit pendek! lepasin gue bisa jalan sendiri!" Protes Yixing sambil goyang-goyangin tangannya, tangan sebelahnya untuk meluk popcorn jumbo

Suho pun tambah dibuat gedeg dengan popcorn yang dipeluk Yixing

'Harusnya kan itu gue yang dipeluk dan dibawa kemana-mana!'

"Makanya jangan lama-lama, kambing betina! Jangan manggil gw kaya gitu lagi!" Bentak Suho ga terima dikatain pendek

"Lo gabisa bedain domba ama kambing ya?"

"Lu lebih mirip kambing di rumah nenek gue daripada domba, domba kan imut lu kaga ada imut-imutnya!"

pertengkaran dua kaum adam itu pun menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung bioskop, tak sedikit pengunjung yang meluangkan waktu nya hanya untuk ngeliatin pertengkaran dua kunyuk gatau diri itu, lebih menghibur daripada film romansa ngehits yang sudah lama tayang bedanya tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan jaket jeans dan mengendarai sepeda motor :D

"Heh mata lu picek ya? imut gini lu bilang kambing? dan kenapa lu malah mengkambing hitam kan kambing? kambing juga hewan yang butuh kasih sayang!"

"Lu ga terima dikatain kambing kan?? Maka itu jangan ngatain gue pendek!"

"Lu pendek itu fakta! Gue imut itu juga fakta!"

Suho mulai sadar bahwa pertengkaran mereka menjadi pusat perhatian saat ia mendengar tangisan bayi yang sepertinya takut dengan Yixing yang teriak-teriak sambil bawa popcorn, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar bioskop dan pegawai yang bertugas merobek tiket di depan studio tiga pun masih menunggu dengan sabar, sementara itu dari dalam studio tiga terdengar bunyi-bunyi nyaring yang menandakan bahwa film sudah dimulai

"Heh! kalo ngomong tuh liat mata orang! ga sopan!"

Jujur Suho kaget Yixing bisa segalak ini

"Xing!"

"Apaan???"

Dan seketika itu juga pergelangan tangan Yixing menjadi korban lagi, tubuhnya diseret menuju pintu studio tiga

Ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Yixing bungkam

"Woi!"

Setelah si petugas yang tersenyum miring ga sabaran itu merobek tiket film, Yixing ditarik masuk lagi oleh Suho

"Maaf mbak, pacar saya lagi pms" bisik Suho kepada mbak-mbak petugas yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan maklum, mbaknya pernah mengalami soalnya

dan bagai tempat ajaib, setelah melewati batas pintu studio Yixing bungkam

yaiyalah, kalau Yixing teriak nanti yang ditonton seriosaannya dia bukannya filmnya dan lagi penonton udah bayar untuk nonton film, Yixing tau diri kok

Lagipula suara Yixing gak gratis, suara-suara model L*y EX* gitu loh

Ia bahkan tidak melawan saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Suho yang sudah tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya terhadap Yixing lagi, tapi sayang kan Joon?

Suho dan Yixing pun sudah duduk manis di sofa bioskop empuk berwarna merah dengan popcorn asin yang bertengger manis di pangkuan Yixing

Suho kembali lagi dibuat cemburu oleh seonggok makanan berbahan dasar jagung itu

Film yang ditayangkan pun mulai, tadi baru iklan dan trailer yang ditayangkan, beruntung mereka tepat waktu

Perubahan sikap Yixing yang drastis itu pun membuat Suho penasaran, beberapa menit yang lalu, Yixing sebelas dua belas dengan kambing jantan di rumah neneknya, sebagai informasi, kambing jantan merupakan simbol kekejaman bagi Suho karena Suho kecil pernah dikejar keliling ladang

"Xing?"

"Kamu masih marah sama aku?"

"Xing, kenapa sih kamu gapapa??"

"ihh apaan sih, jangan pake aku kamu ke gue najis tau"

Oke Yixing sehat kok

"Lu yakin kita nonton film ini?"

Tanya Yixing sambil membaca judul film dari tiket yang direbut paksa dari tangan Suho tadi

"Emang kita nonton film apa ya?"

Suho yang ditanya pun bertanya kembali, mendapatkan gamparan sayang dari sang domba

Namanya juga lagi modus, yang penting ada tempat kosong untuk berduaan, tak peduli keadaan dan masalah yang menghadang

Suho dengan begonya mesen bangku yang masih kosong di studio yang filmnya akan diputar dalam waktu dekat

Filmnya apa Suho masa bodo yang penting modus

Prioritas kata Suho

Mata Suho yang sudah bulat pun tambah membulat saat membaca keterangan di tiket film yang mereka sedang saksikan sekarang

 **TBC**


	2. Modus Klasik

Ah.. Bioskop

Tempat yang indah bagi muda mudi, tua muda, maupun keluarga yang ingin menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya atau hanya sekedar melepas penat dari kehidupan sehari-hari

Film yang ditawarkan pun memiliki variasi genre yang disesuaikan dengan minat masing-masing orang, harganya pun pas di saku para mahasiswa maupun pelajar yang berbeda spesies dengan Kim Joonmyeon

"Joon, m-makasih ya u-udah bayarin gue nonton" Ucap Yixing gagap

"I-iya, s-sama-sama Xing" balas Suho gagap, biar kompak

hening.

Dua anak adam yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa yang disediakan di depan studio bioskop itu terlihat tegang dan kaku, tangan mereka diletakkan di paha masing-masing dengan kepala yang menengok ke arah yang berlawanan

keringat dingin terlihat mengucur dari wajah masing-masing, tidak ada yang berani bergerak walaupun gestur sekecil apapun

hanya bola mata yang bergerak-gerak mencari pemandangan yang lebih menarik daripada muka masing-masing

Bagi Suho apasih yang lebih menarik daripada mukanya Yixing? ;)

"Haha iya" Tawa Yixing mencoba untuk memecah suasana awkward yang nampaknya gagal

Awkward banget, orang yang berlalu lalang sampai meringis melihat drama yang disajikan di hadapan mereka

"Xing, film-nya bagus ya tadi."

Bagus ya ho?

'bego kenapa gue ngomong kek gitu'

Suho pun refleks facepalm, suara tamparannya cukup keras mengagetkan Yixing

ia sedang menghukum dirinya atas kebodohannya

Setelah ini Suho ga keberatan di santet kambing jantan nenek nya, katanya ia pantas di santet

'Lenyapkan Suho dari dunia ini wahai kambing jantan keramat'

hening lagi.

Udah squadnya ngacir lagi, yah gitu yang namanya temen kalo butuh datang tak diundang, kalo kaga ada butuh boro-boro menampakkan batang hidung, chat aja kaga dibales

Friendship goals ya :')

Sudah kira-kira 15 menit sejak mereka keluar dari studio tiga bioskop dan duduk dengan tidak santainya di sofa bioskop, Yixing ngitungin

Mungkin kalian penasaran kenapa kedua pemuda yang tadinya lancar beradu mulut itu saling diam-diaman, hmmm

Saya juga tidak tahu

"Maaf ya, Joon"

"Kenapa maaf?"

"Yang tadi... "

"Oh... iya... "

"Maaf banget ya Joon, gara-gara gue.."

"Gakpapa kok, itu bukan salah kamu seoenuhnya juga sebenernya"

"Apaan Joon... jelas-jelas gara-gara gue elu..."

"Iya sih salah elu juga sih..."

"Tuh kan, salah gue hueee" Yixing mewek :(

"Gapapa Xing..."

"Sorry ya..."

"Sumpah gapapa"

"Tapi kan..."

"Udah, Xing"

"Gakpapa apanya? celana lu basah gitu?"

"Hah... gakpapa Xing"

"Ada yang bisa gue lakuin ga untuk ngebantu lu?" tanya Yixing menatap nanar bagian selangkangan Joonmyeon yang basah

iya, selangkangan

Joonmyeon pun menatap Yixing dan mengikuti arah pandangannya

Hmmhh :)) Joonmyeon yang menatap Yixing pun hanya tersenyum-senyum predator, penuh dengan pikiran dan niatan busuk

Celana panjang nya yang berwarna khaki itu terlihat gelap di beberapa bagian karena terkena tumpahan air putih, dan paling banyak terkena di bagian selangkangannya

Hanya mengingatkan untuk readers, ratingnya untuk sekarang T ya, tidak bermaksud php :)

"Hmm gimana ya Xing."

puk puk puk

"Eeh eh eh, xing elu ngapain???" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yixing, mukanya shok tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri ia bahagia, akhirnya Suho junior mendapatkan perhatian

"Kan biar cepet kering joon, udah lu diem aja" ujar Yixing sambil menarik kembali tangannya dari cengkraman kuat Suho

Suho kalo main kasar ternyata

puk puk puk

iya, itu suara tangan Yixing memukul-mukul bagian selangkangan Suho yang basah untuk mengeringkan celananya

Ia pun menarik permintaannya kepada kambing jantan keramat untuk menyantetnya

Terima kasih sudah memberi Suho kehidupan

puk puk

"Aahh.. ahh..."

puk puk puk

"Xing.. ah.."

"Sumpah Joon, elu gausah mendesah-desah gitu kek jijik."

"Xing, laki-laki mana yang ga bakalan desah kalo private part nya dipegang-pegang begitu."

Yixing yang tersadar pun menarik kembali tangannya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, memalingkan wajahnya

"Maaf..."

"Kalo bangun lu tanggung jawab loh."

"Jijay"

PUK

Selangkangan Suho pun ditepuk sekali lagi dengan kekuatan lebih

"ADAW"

"Gue pukul biar tidur"

"Oke sip Xing, makasih, makasih banget" ucap Suho sambil menangis

"Anyway, mau pake jaket Yixing ga? Joon?"

"Hah? pake jaket bisa ngeringin celana? cara nya gimana? dikibasin ya?"

suasana yang tadinya dingin dan kalem itu pun kembali terpecah

Joonmyeon yang tolol pun segera beranjak berdiri dan menyambar jaket Yixing dari pegangan empunya dan mulau mengibas-ngibaskan jaket tersebut layaknya bendera

anak-anak yang melihat pun meniru gerakkan Suho dari kejauhan

'Gakenal :)' Itu Yixing

"Bukan begitu bego! tolol!"

jebret, Yixing menyamber jaket yang digunakan pemuda kaya itu dan melingkarkan jaket itu di sekeliling pinggul pemuda itu, lalu melilitkan lengan jaketnya

alhasil bagian depan celana Suho sedikit tertutup bagian yang basahnya

good job :D

setidaknya Suho sudah tidak terlihat seperti mengompol lagi dan menambahkan segi estetika pada fesyennya

"Dulu Jiejie tetangga dari Changsa pernah bocor pas menstruasi trus dia ngelilitin jaketnya kayak begini..."

ucap Yixing polos sambil membetulkan berdirinya setelah tadi menunduk untuk melilitkan lengan jaketnya

"Kalo ditanya temen-temen, elu nanti bilang aja lagi mens ,pasti mereka ngerti, oke?"

Ingin Suho berkata kasar

dan sekali lagi tamparan sayang mendarat di wajah tampan Suho, oleh Suho sendiri, ia terlalu sayang katanya kalau mau memukul Yixing.

Flash back*

"UAHHGHG JOON! JOON HANTUNYA JOON!!!"

"AAAUUUGGH XING! SAKIT TETE GUE!"

"hah... hahh... ADA LAGI!! AAHH JOON!"

"Ampun.. Xing.. ampun... "

"Shhhhh"

Seorang wanita dengan penuh make up menyeramkan di wajahnya dan tubuh kurus dan kelewat tinggi nongol di layar lebar bioskop tanpa ada pemberitahuan

kedua anak berbatang yang tengah duduk di baris pojokan bioskop itu pun bereaksi lebay

Yang satu meringis dengan wajah menderita yang satunya lagi mewek dengan kedua tangan yang di cengkram ke dada si pemuda yang lebih pendek

Air mata sama-sama mengalir di pipi tembem kedua pria tersebut

Suho selaku mantan teman dekatnya Yixing tentu saja tahu kalau Yixing itu tidak kuat dengan yang namanya nonton film horror

Dari kecil Yixing menjadi target bully-an teman-temannya pada saat itu

Awalnya Suho senang, lumayan kan modusnya tambah berjalan lancar, suasana remang-remang, film yang sedang berputar, sofa yang empuk, cocok untuk cuddling atau peluk-pelukan bersama orang terkasih atau dalam kasus ini, gebetan

plus ia tahu kalau Yixing itu ga kuat Horror, pasti menggelayut manja sama Suho ehe, sebuah kebetulan yang menguntungkan

Suho harusnya tahu, kalau sama Yixing yang akan didapatkan adalah cute-an

"Kayaknya tete gue lepas deh Xing" ucap Suho di tengah-tengah adegan yang masih tenang, belum ada hantunya, mukanya menderita sengsara banget sayang Yixing gabisa lihat

"Ngomong apa sih elu? mana?"

Yixing pun meraba bagian dada Suho, mengecek apakah dua benda itu masih menempel

"masih ada kok" ucap Yixing dengan wajah inosen nya sambil menatap Suho

Suho yang barusan tetenya diraba-raba pun wajah-nya memanas, darah-nya berdesir, mengumpul di bagian pipinya sambil menatap Yixing

untung remang-remang jadi ga keliatan

Yixing yang merasa di pandang pun jadi risih

"Apa sih?? liat-liat? suka?"

tanya Yixing galak, seakan-akan lupa dengan dirinya yang tadi memeluk-meluk Suho saat teriak-teriak gak tau diri

"Iya, suka"

"Hah?"

"Gak.. gapapa"

"Nih makan popcorn"

ujar Yixing sambil mengambil segenggam penuh makanan jagung tersebut dan menjejalkannya ke mulut Suho

"Aggghhgh"

mereka pun kembali menonton film dengan khidmat, tak ada lagi jumpscare-jumpscare dari mbak kunti dan kawan-kawan sejenisnya, menandakan film akan segera berakhir

setelah beberapa menit lamanya, film yang membuat Yixing takut mandi lagi itu pun berhenti, menampakkan nama-nama pemeran dan sutradara dari film yang telah ia tonton

satu-satu ia rutuki pemerannya dalam hati, apalagi pas dia tahu siapa nama pemeran mbak kunti

"Ayo xing, udah selesai nih nunggu apalagi"

Yixing yang masih selonjoran itu mager, masih nyaman dengan sofa bioskop dan suasana ruangan yang terang karena lampu sudah dinyalakan, hanya ada beberapa manusia yang masih menetap entah ngapain

"oke, yuk"

Suho sudah berdiri duluan gak sabar, ia takut squadnya yang setia nungguin capek-capek

padahal kenyatanya ditinggal pergi tanpa jejak :)

"Elu tau kan? gue gasuka nonton film horror? kenapa lu malah ngajak nonton ini?"

Tanya Yixing ga nyante, nampaknya kambing betina kita ini ngamuk

"Xing.. maaf, gue gak.. "

"Lu sengaja ya? biar gue teriak-teriak kayak tadi?" tanya Yixing dengan pipi yang agak memerah mengingat aksi nekatnya tadi, seriosaan

Suho yang melihat wajah memerahnya pun ikut tersipu-sipu malu, manis kan?

"Lu bayarin gue nonton gratisan biar gue teriak-teriak kayak tadi kan?"

"Sumpah Xing! maaf, gue gak... "

"Ngaku! elu pasti rekam gue lagi teriak-teriak tadi!"

"Permisi..."

Drama mereka pun dihentikan sejenak oleh keluarga yang nampaknya ingin lewat untuk keluar lewat tempat mereka

Yixing yang melihat situasi pun langsung berubah 180 derajat, dengan senyuman manis dan cerah banget ia mempersilakan keluarga itu lewat

serasa angin musim semi di ruang bioskop yang kelewat dingin

"Silahkan lewat..."

'Apa gue harus jadi bapak-bapak beristri beranak tiga dulu untuk mendapatkan senyuman manis itu?'

Tinggal anak terakhir yang paling kecil yang lewat sambil membawa botol aq*a satu liter, Suho menunggu di tempat di tengah pembatas antara baris kursi satu dengan baris yang lain sambil berdiri, tiba-tiba anak yang membawa botol aq*a tadi itu tersandung sepatu Yixing dan jatuh wajah duluan

"Aduuhh adek!!! anak ku sayang!!"

Sang ibu dari anak tersebut pun menggendong anaknya, menimang-nimang sambil menenangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis keras

Tanpa ibu itu sadari, Suho lah korban yang paling besar disini, air menetes di bagian selangkangannya ke sepatunya

Suho pun merinding kedinginan, mungkin Suho junior mendapat siraman rohani karena imajinasi-imajinasi tak senonoh tentang lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursi bioskop dengan wajah cengo-nya

yang mikir kan Suho, kenapa malah Suho junior yang kena imbasnya :( jangan-jangan Suho mikirnya pake itu

Si ibu pun berbalik dengan wajah seram-nya, mukanya jelek dengan dahi dikerutkan dan mata dipelototkan menatap Yixng sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya

'mbak kunti itukah kau?!?' tanya Yixing dalem hati deg-deg an

"Heh! kamu! dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! ga hati-hati yah! nanti kalau anak saya jatuh kepalanya bocor gimana??"

"Maaf bu... maaf..."

"Emangnya kamu punya uang?? saya yakin bayar tiket bioskop aja masih ngutang sama teman!"

Tepat sasaran meleset sedikit bu

"Iya maaf..."

"Dasar! anak generasi jaman sekarang!"

Ibu itu pun ngacir dengan langka beratnya, bahkan tidak minta maaf dengan Suho yang bingung dengan celana basahnya, bener-bener kayak orang bego

orang-orang yang tersisa disana pun tertawa, ada juga yang merasa iba

sepertinya kehidupan Sulay couple tidak pernah lepas dari yang namanya drama, drama kolaborasi korea-china yang disutradarai oleh author.

tiba-tiba seorang bapak-bapak yang disinyalir sebagai suami dari ibu-ibu tadi mengetuk bahu Suho pelan

"Maaf dek, istri saya lagi pms" kata bapak itu sambil menunduk 90 derajat

"YANGG SINI KAMU!"

"Udah ya dek, dipanggil ibu negara."

Suho dan Yixing pun cengo dibuatnya, Yixing pun berdiri canggung lalu melangkah ke Suho

Untung Yixing cowo, kalo cewek, lagi gak pms aj udah mode kambing betina apalagi kalo pms, mungkin dunia runtuh

ekspresi wajah mereka datar banget

awkward banget

Tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata karena rasa malu

"Yuk"

"Yuk"

dan mereka pun berjalan robot ke pintu studio bioskop dengan Suho yang mendorong pelan punggung Yixing

end of flashback*

"Abis ini lu mau kemana?" tanya Yixing yang sudah melangkah keluar dari bioskop dengan Suho yang berjalan disebelahnya

melangkah melewati toko-toko yang tersedia di mall itu

"Oh, itu, gue dapet sms dari temen gue, katanya gue ditungguin di restoran, pada mau makan."

"oh, jadi lu mau langsung ke restoran?"

"Iya, lu mau ikut ga?"

Mendapat tawaran itu Yixing berpikir sejenak, ia tidak suka keramaian dan pastinya squad Suho itu rombongan anak-anak populer yang berisik semua, Yixing benci itu

tapi, kemungkinan ditraktir Suho itu besar

tapi, kan banyak orang nanti kalau dia dianggap gold digger sama temannya Suho gimana

tapi kan..

"Jadi mau ikut atau kagak?"

"Hmmmm"

"Mau gaaaa???" Tanya Suho dengan alis yang di naik turunkan ganteng

"Hmmmmmhhh gak deh"

"Yakin gamau??"

"Iya,om..."

"Yakin...

Suho pun merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang

srett

lalu uang nya ia kipaskan di hadapan Yixing, bau nya menguar-nguar kemana-mana fresh from bank kata Suho

...gamau???"

bagi Yixing ini adalah salah satu contoh nyata dari godaan setan

"Nanti sekalian gue kenalin sama temen-temen gue deh, pasti lu bakal langsung akrab deh dijamin" ucap Suho sambil merangkul bahu Yixing, walaupun agak kesusahan karena faktor tinggi badan, cuma beda sekitar 5-4 centi kok

"Nah, masalahnya itu, Joon... gue ga berani ketemu temen-temen elu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Yahh.. elu tau kan gue itu orangnya kayak begimana, awkward banget sama orang baru... beda gak kayak elu"

Joonmyeon pun terkekeh

"Udah, lu tenang aja, ada gue lu selamat"

Perjalanan ke restoran pun terasa lama, kenapa? Karena Suho sengaja memakai rute terjauh menuju ke restoran

gaya modus klasik

Gini guys kalo jalan sama gebetan di mall, ikutin saran-saran dari Suho :D

Kalo gebetannya rada-rada kayak Yixing sepertinya patut di praktekan

udah gitu jalannya rangkulan lagi, walau jatuh nya lebih kayak sohib setidaknya ada kemajuan lah, ya gak Joon?

"Iya"

"Lu ngomong sama siapa Joon?"

"Hah? gakpapa, cuman bisikan batin"

Yixing ngangguk maklum, Suho emang rada-rada

"Nanti gue kenalin sama Luhan dan Kris deh, mereka juga dari China pasti akrab."

"Kris?"

"Kamu tau Kris?"

"Kris wu kapten basket? siapa yang gaktau!?"

Demi traktiran gratis Yixing pun memantapkan langkahnya, mental ia persiapkan untuk bertemu orang banyak

Ini pertama kalinya ia ikut makan bersama dengan orang-orang sebanyak itu, ya pasti gugup lah.

TBC

Hmm, banyak yang ngira disini Sulay nonton film xxx ya :D saya bangga sama yang udah mikir kayak begitu, udah pada dewasa :D

Kalo ada kesalahan di ff ini tolong di review aja ya, dan maap slow apdetnya, kayaknya aku emang gak cocok bikin fanfic berchapter-chapter, suka slow apdet hehe

Karena ff ini mungkin chapternya bakalan lumayan banyak, menceritakan kesehariannya mereka gitu

Jujur aku gapapa kalo ga di review atau di like/follow, yang penting pada tau kalo aku Sulay shipper dan pasangan Sulay itu belom mati wkwk #Sulay4life

Btw tak terasa Exo udah anniv ke 6 tahunnya, artinya Sulay udh 6 tahunan :')

semoga kedepannya Exo dan Exo-l jadi lebih baik dan aku berharap lebih ya sama Exo-l yang kekanakan :( iya, aku nyindir yang kasus anji plagiat itu, aku bener-bener menggila di kolom ig gara-gara anak-anak exo-l yang nyumpahin om anji mati padahal dia udh berkarya besar untuk bangsa :(


End file.
